Rebuilding Trust
by Wolf Stevens
Summary: PROMPT FROM TUMBLR: Can you write a one shot where Regina cheats on Emma and as a punishment Emma ties Regina up to the bed and fucks Ruby in front of her to get her revenge? Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT


**anonymous** asked:

PROMPT FROM TUMBLR: Can you write a one shot where Regina cheats on Emma and as a punishment Emma ties Regina up to the bed and fucks Ruby in front of her to get her revenge?

 **Okay, this was interesting to say the least to write. I couldn't have done it without help, so a huge thank you goes out to the beautiful and wonderful cutelikemurder for writing most of the bedroom scene (I had a hard time trying to write the interactions between Ruby/Regina/Emma). Hope y'all enjoy!**

The day had been long and boring. Council meetings almost always were for Regina. Most of the time it was just discussion about how to fix the roads and what the plan was for if/when the next big "baddie" would come into town. Regina was able to keep herself mildly entertained as she and Emma were texting through most of the meeting, until Emma received the blasted call about a break in on the other side of town. Thankfully for Regina's patience the meeting hadn't lasted much longer after that, and with nothing better to do than read documents and sign them (which she decidedly put off for the next day) she left the town hall early to have a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole.

Emma had texted her, apologizing for running late but Regina was already bummed about having to be alone, again, after work. Ever since Emma had proposed to her a few months back, it seemed like every time they tried to plan something remotely romantic (tonight was supposed to be a movie night after a simple dinner at the French restaurant in town) Emma was pulled away by her sheriff duties.

Swirling her third scotch on the rocks, Regina was seriously contemplating about just firing Emma and hiring Charming as the Sheriff just so she could have time with her fiancée (and piss Snow off a tad because of how often Charming would be called away) when a slightly overpowering smell of fish and cheap cologne alerted her just seconds before one of the few people she still despised sat down next to her. Instantly her stomach was clenching from the revolting smells.

"Evening, love," Hook drawled.

"What do you want?" Regina sniped, wishing the sorry excuse of a man would just leave her alone.

"I just came in for a drink. Then I saw you here, looking glum as ever, and was wondering if it was because Emma came to her senses and left you." If looks could shoot daggers, Hook would be impaled at least a dozen times over for his comment. Oh, how Regina hated that smug smirk he almost always seemed to sport.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, pirate, but there is nothing wrong between me and Emma." Regina slammed back the rest of her drink and motioned to the bartender for another.

"Is that why every time I see her she seems to be running away from wherever you are?" Hook goaded. He leaned in a little closer into Regina's space, making the brunette tense a little more.

"I'd back up if you want to keep living, _pirate,_ " she growled out between clenched teeth, trying to keep the bile down in her throat and her urge to throw a fireball at him in check.

"I'm just trying to see what she sees in you, that's all," he smirks. She can sense that he is up to something, and before she can even react Hook places his lips on hers, wrapping his hand around her head to pull her close. His lips were hard, chapped, and cold, nothing like how Emma's were soft and gentle and warm. The way he pulled at her was full of an unwanted lust. Regina pulls away quickly, wiping her mouth from his awful rum and sea taste, but not before she catches the sight of familiar blonde hair rushing out the door of the bar.

Horror strikes into Regina's heart as she pieces together that Emma saw her kissing Hook, and she feels like she is ready to puke. Instead she takes her full drink and slams the glass into the side of his smirking face. "You disgusting pig!" Before she does the unthinkable and crushes his heart like the countless others she had done in the past due to her anger, she rushed out of the bar and back to her house, eager to brush her teeth and take a hot shower to wash the taste and stench of the filthy pirate off of herself, as well as give her time to think of how to calmly explain this to Emma.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. The woman she loved, her _fiancée_ , was lip-locked with that chauvinistic pig. Emma was out of sorts as she tried to wrap her head around why she would have walked into that scene. She had to admit, she did seem to be pulled away a lot from Regina since she proposed, but that was just the nature of her job being sheriff. She didn't like that her father seemed to be chasing some dog whenever she wanted him to pick up some of the duties since he was her deputy and all, and she was planning on changing that since she was going to take more of a part-time position once she and Regina were officially married.

Now, though, Emma wasn't sure what to think. She was just aimlessly walking around a bit, trying to sort out everything in her head. She didn't even see Ruby when the woman nearly ran her over as she left the diner.

"Woah, hey Emma," Ruby greeted with a bright smile, but once she saw how out of it Emma was the smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really know where to start," Emma said, running a hand over her blonde locks. Ruby took her by the arm and pulled her back in to the diner and sat her at the counter. Ruby then went behind the counter, set two shot glasses down and poured some Jack Daniels into them. Before she was done pouring her own shot, Emma had slammed her glass back down onto the counter. "Got anything stronger?"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at her blonde friend before she put the bottle of Jack away and grabbed the Wild Turkey. "That bad?" Ruby asked, watching as Emma chucked back the other shot Jack and followed it with the Wild Turkey.

"I saw Regina kissing Hook," Emma confessed. Ruby's eyes went wide at the news.

"What? Regina?" she asked, flabbergasted. "Regina Mills? Your fiancée?"

"No, the other Regina Mills in town," Emma sarcastically answered. "Yes, my fiancée. How could she do that?"

"Are you sure she was kissing him?" Ruby tried countering. "Are you sure he didn't force his mouth on hers?" Emma groaned and grabbed the bottle from Ruby's hands. "Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as Emma tipped the bottle back into her mouth. Ruby quickly grabbed the bottle back, making Emma sputter a bit. "Emma," Ruby chided.

"I can't handle this," Emma muttered. "I love her but she's wanting to cheat on me with that, that, asshole!"

"The only way to know what happened is to talk to her Emma," Ruby said, trying to calm the blonde down. Ruby turned around for just a moment to grab the coffee pot, but never counted on Emma grabbing the bottle of whiskey back and slamming it in a few loud gulps. "Emma!" Ruby could see that her friend was hurting but knew that her getting drunk was not the best way to deal. Unfortunately Emma had polished the nearly three-quarter full bottle of amber liquid in less than twenty minutes. "Okay, you know what? I'm taking you home, now." Ruby moved to wrap her arm around Emma's waist to help the now wavering blonde to her feet and walk her home. Emma was going to be suffering one hell of a hangover come morning, Ruby was sure of it.

"Why'd I propose Rubes?" Emma slurred as they walked (more of Ruby walking and Emma now swaying). "I shoulda known better."

"She's your true love," Ruby countered. "You two are meant to be together."

"But she kished that fish. She hurt me." Ruby rolled her eyes at how bad Emma's speech was. She just let Emma continue to ramble as they took longer than usual to walk to the mayoral mansion. Once they got to the front gate Ruby had to stop them in their tracks. Standing as smug as ever on the porch, leaning against one of the pillars, was Hook.

Ruby was furious, but as soon as Emma noticed why they had stopped moving she seemed to instantly sober up. Hook just moved towards them, opening his arms wide. "Ah, there's my love," he drawled.

"I'm not your love," Emma countered. The rage could be heard in her voice. "You have no claim over me anymore."

"Oh come on, Emma, you know that you miss being with me."

"Actually, I don't."

"Oh well, at least I was able to get a tryst in with the lovely brunette upstairs." If Emma was angry before, the comment was making her see red now. Ruby had to put all her strength into holding Emma back from killing the cocky son of a bitch, not that Ruby didn't want to see it happen. "She's just like every other woman who has tried the hook."

"If you hurt her-"

"I did no such thing, love. She came willingly, oh so willingly," he chortled. "And she loved it."

"LIAR!" Emma screamed, finally breaking free from Ruby's hold and charging forward. The humor that the pirate held in his eyes just a moment before was now turned to fear as he realized that the savior, with all the magic she wielded, was now loose and extremely pissed. "You are nothing more than an abusive, controlling rapist. I can't believe I let you sweet talk me all those years ago! Thank god I never had sex with you, your penis probably is only an inch long with how arrogant you are!" As much as the pirate was backing away from Emma, she strode forward as fast, if not a step faster. "I am going to give you one chance, _mate,_ to leave Storybrooke forever. If I EVER catch you in my town again, savior or not, I will kill you." Emma waved her hand and sent the pirate, whose rum and fish smell was making her queasy, back to his ship so he could leave.

"Emma?" Ruby questioned, witnessing the blonde breathing heavily. She placed a hand on Emma's arm, but was caught off guard as Emma spun around and kissed her passionately. Ruby was so shocked she didn't respond in any way.

* * *

Regina had been upstairs in their bedroom, dressed in one of Emma's oversized flannels and nothing else, during the whole altercation between Emma and Hook, becoming pissed as she overheard the cocky pirate talk about how he had touched her when really anything he said was all fantasies in his own delusional head. She was tempted to appear downstairs and give him a piece of her mind as Ruby held Emma from attacking until she saw Emma break free and charge forward, threatening the pirate's life before sending him away.

Regina smiled as she recognized some of her persona had rubbed off on Emma, but Emma had always been fiercely protective of what was hers, be it family, friends or (now) home. Her smile faltered however as she caught sight of Emma spinning around and locking lips with Ruby. Her heart was literally faltered as she thought of her fiancée kissing anyone but her. The last thing her eyes caught was the white/grey smoke that was Emma's poofing, just to have them reappear in the bedroom.

"Emma, what the hell?!" Ruby shoved her friend off of her finally as Regina turned around to face them.

"I agree, what the hell?" Regina was never one to be afraid of much, but the sudden feral look in Emma's eyes made her hesitate.

"No, you don't get to say anything Regina," Emma snarled. "On the bed, now." Regina was too shocked to do anything more than comply to the order. Once she was seated in the middle of the bed Emma waved her hand and Regina's arms were suddenly tied between the bedposts near the head of the bed. Ruby tried to slink out but Emma turned on her. "Oh no you don't." Ruby yelped as a collar was suddenly around her neck.

"What is this about?" Regina finally found her voice to ask.

"You, kissing that disgusting scum."

"I didn't kiss-mmph!" Regina tried to argue, but suddenly found a gag in her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Emma, please don't." Emma turned to look at Ruby, softening at the look of terror in the werewolf's eyes. The only other time that anyone had seen Emma this pissed off was when Henry had been used as a hostage at gunpoint a year earlier when Emma took him to New York and they stopped off at a bank to get some money.

As soon as she released her hold on her anger, Emma felt the effects of the alcohol kicking back in. "Don't _you_ at least want me?" she pouted, her deep seated fears of not being wanted and always being alone in life kicking up as the alcoholic haze clouded her mind.

"I'm not the one to want you Ems," Ruby said, the fear dissipating once she saw the anger leaving Emma's eyes. "She is." Emma took a few steps towards Ruby as she clumsily raised a hand to caress Ruby's cheek.

"Reggie doesn't want me though," Emma whined. "She was kiss another person." Regina tried to argue but the gag got in the way.

"Ems, you're drunk, I'm not doing-" Ruby tried to argue before Emma kissed her passionately, roaming her hands through the long chestnut hair. As sloppy as the kiss was, Ruby couldn't help but smell the arousal on Emma. Of course, the wolf in her was responding, wanting to rut in the worst way. After all it had been awhile. But this was Emma, she was kissing. Emma, who was very much Snow and Charming's daughter, the one that if they had still been in the Enchanted Forest was supposed to be her goddaughter. Emma, who was very much engaged to the woman currently tied up and gagged. Emma, who wouldn't even be considering this if she wasn't three sheets to the wind.

Ruby was about to tell her as much, when Emma suddenly pushed away from her, hiding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Ruby took a deep breath and let it out, putting some space between them as Emma sank into the chaise lounge on the other side of the bedroom. The werewolf walked over to Regina and pulled the gag down.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked.

Regina sighed, her gaze flicking over to Emma before she nodded. "Yes, for the most part." Then she called for the blonde. "Emma… Emma, look at me."

The sheriff shook her head. "I was so mad at Killian for what he did. For what you both did… Then I act just like him."

"Emma, you're nothing like Captain Micro Penis," Ruby told her.

A bitter laugh escaped the Savior's lips and she shook her head. "I forced myself on you, Rubes."

The tall brunette made a face. "That's not entirely true. I could have stopped you. Werewolf strength and all."

"That's still not an excuse," Emma breathed, her lips quivering.

"Emma?" Regina called to her. "What's wrong?"

"Tell her, Emma," Ruby urged.

"I just…" The Savior took a breath and then let it out. "Regina, everything's so good with us. And I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. When I saw you kiss Killian-"

"I didn't kiss-"

"I know! I know that. But it's just a reminder that I might not be enough for you," Emma confessed. "Regina, you're a fucking vision. And I'm just… a mess."

Silence befell the trio and for a while no one said a word. No one really knew what to say. Which left it to Ruby to break the awkward silence. She stroked Regina's face, reassuring the mayor with her touch. That grabbed Emma's attention as she watched the pair with questioning eyes.

"I think Emma just needs to feel like you're even," Ruby told Regina. "She needs to feel like you want her."

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me," Regina insisted. "And of course I want her."

"I know that," Ruby said. "And you know that. But Emma here is a little on the insecure side. So can I purpose something?"

"Ruby…" Emma warned.

The wolf girl rolled her eyes. "You started this, Savior. Are you woman enough to finish it?"

"I… I…" the Savior stammered.

"Emma, do you trust me?" Ruby asked.

The Sheriff nodded. "Yeah."

Ruby turned to Regina. "And Madam Mayor, can you at least tolerate me enough to not want to fireball me?"

The Former Queen thought about it a moment before she nodded as well. "Yes. I suppose."

"Great. And we can all agree that you two are stupid in love," Ruby continued. "But this little hiccup needs to be addressed. Since you both aren't the best at communicating your feelings, and before either of you argues with me, I'd like to point out that you each cast a dark curse rather than deal with your emotional problems, how about we build a bridge?" Regina cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes Ruby's meaning not lost on her. It took Emma a moment due to her alcohol-soaked brain synapses. But when she realized what Red was getting at her eyes widened with shock. And the wolf girl just laughed. "Look, the way I see it everybody wins. Emma gets to feel like she's gotten even. Regina gets to prove to how much she wants you, Ems. And I get the satisfaction of helping two friends in need."

Regina chuckled. "Really, is that what we're calling it these days?"

"Oh, please like you don't want to see me naked," Ruby shot back. "And again before you try to lie to me, remember wolf scenes. I can smell desire, Madam Mayor. Which is how I knew you wanted to get the Savior to taste your forbidden fruit for years before you two idiots figured it out."

Ruby noticed Emma hadn't said anything in awhile so she looked over to her friend and smiled. "Hey, Emma… If you don't want to do this, I'll just leave and we don't have to talk about it again. But if you're on board, and her Majesty is on board, then I'm game."

Emma's eyes shifted to her future wife's. "Are you okay with this?"

"Emma, I'd do anything to make sure you know how much you mean to me."

"Including this?"

Regina nodded. "Including this."

"Okay."

Ruby frowned. "Okay? Seriously?"

Regina's rich laughter filled the room. "Don't tell me you're afraid, Ms. Lucas."

"Please, you two don't scare me in the slightest…" Ruby smirked, flashing Regina a knowing smile. "Anymore. But even when you were running around slaughtering the innocent, I had to admit you looked good… I think it was all of the leather."

"And the killer cleavage," Emma added.

Ruby nodded. "True. Also a factor. So how do we do this? What are the ground rules?"

"Ground rules?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Emma. Ground rules. Like can I touch your wifey? How far can we go? I think we can all agree that this'll be our little secret. Not that I'd be ashamed of it. I just don't need Snow giving me the stink eye for corrupting her little girl," Ruby explained.

Emma looked over to her fiancée. "Regina?"

"I'd be amenable to Ms. Lucas touching me should the opportunity present itself. If that's okay with you," Regina said. "How far are you going to go with Ms. Lucas, dear?"

Emma thought about it before mumbling, "I dunno. When I hatched this plan I was supposed to have her bent over the bed, facing you as I…"

"Speak up, dear," Regina urged. "It's okay. No one here is judging you."

"I wanted to fuck her with a strap on."

Ruby smirked. "Seriously?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. We have one but…"

"It's usually me using it on her," Regina confessed.

The wolf girl laughed. "Okay, not what I was expecting but that actually makes a lot of sense."

Emma's face flushed. "So I wanted to show her what she was missing… What I could do, you know?"

"I actually don't know," Ruby replied. "But I'm guessing I'm about to find out. Regina?"

The former Evil Queen grinned. "Yes, I think we're about to both find out. Ms. Lucas, the gag if you please."

"No," Emma said suddenly. "I want to hear you. Gag was a bad idea. Never practice drunk magic."

"Very well," Regina replied and Ruby removed it entirely.

The next few moments were a blur of clothes and light, girly giggles coming from Ruby. But Emma's sea green eyes bored into Regina as she positioned Ruby on the bed, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other sweeping her long brown hair away to expose her neck.

"Last chance to back out, Rubes," Emma whispered, her lips ghost along her pulse point.

"I don't think so, Emma," Ruby said with a breathy moan when the blond grazed her neck with blunted teeth.

Regina's tongue darted out to lick her dry lips, watching Emma's hand snake up and take a pink nipple between her fingers.

"Fuck…" Ruby breathed.

Regina's looked on with dark, lust-laden eyes, catching Emma's hooded gaze as her fiancée continued on with her torturous show. She kissed down Ruby's neck, biting into her shoulder until the lanky brunette cried out.

"Too rough?" Emma asked.

"Not at all," Ruby replied, her head thrown back, eyes shut as she took a shaking breath in and the out.

All Regina could do was lay there, struggling against the restraints. Yes, she could have easily freed herself. But the real question was, did she want to? This was a new side of Emma. A darker side. It reminded her of Emma's time as the Dark One. And it called to the part of Regina that would always be the Evil Queen.

Emma's arm dropped to Ruby's waist again and the wolf girl whimpered at the loss of contact. But the blond wasn't done. With her free hand she brought one of her fingers to her lips and made a show of taking the digit between her lips. It caused Regina to bit her lip to keep from letting out a groan. However, it was clear that her body was betraying her. Her cheeks were flushed, the hardened nubs of her nipples showed clearly under the flannel and without meaning to she parted her legs, wishing that Emma would touch her where she was about to touch Ruby.

The Savior's fingers teased along Ruby's lean body, drawing tiny circles down a lean, athletic muscles. The werewolf's breath was ragged and quick. Regina could see her skin raise in goosebumps. Then Emma's fingers weaved through dark curls and slid through slick folds.

Ruby's head lulled to the side and she let out a deep but breathy moan. "Oh, yes… Fuck… Emma…"

Dark green pools found Regina's eyes as Ruby's hips rocked in time with Emma's fingers going to work with long, languid strokes.

"Ruby, how does it feel?" Emma rasped.

"So good…" the Wolf girl whispered.

Regina almost snarled. Ruby was enjoying what was hers. Those fingers, that mouth. She was her soulmate. Jealousy flared in her eyes and it wasn't lost on Emma.

"I think Her Majesty is getting a little upset," the Savior said.

"Ms. Swan…" Regina warned.

"Emma," the blond corrected with a bite in her voice. "Stop it with the 'Ms. Swan' shit. Just tell me, Regina, are you ready to be punished."

"Please say yes," Ruby gasped.

"Get on with it," Regina growled.

Emma smirked as she eased Ruby onto her hands. Regina met the lean brunette's gaze. Ruby's eyes dipped down to the former queen's open legs, taking in the sight of her barely exposed sex. Her breath caught in her throat and Regina almost smirked. But she thought better of it, seeing as how Emma was already feeling insecure about Regina's desirability. Which was absurd. Was Regina attractive? Yes. But Emma was beauty incarnate. And the former queen was still in awe that out of everyone she could have possibly been with in this town, Emma had chosen her.

The blonde's time as the Dark One made her a magical adapt. That being said, it surprised Regina when with a wave of her hand Emma produced the phallus and its harness strapped around her center.

"Ruby?" Emma asked. "We still good?"

"Better than good," the wolf girl responded.

"Regina?"

Regina just cut her eyes at Emma. "I'm wishing I had fireballed the Pirate before you walked in."

"Good enough," Emma said before she took the tip of the phallus in her hand and ran it long Ruby's sex, coating it with her arousal.

Ruby's hands balled into fists as she rocked back to meet Emma's hips. The savior met Regina's eyes as she eased into the werewolf, so slowly it was almost painful… For Regina, whose center was practically throbbing from neglect. Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself. Sighing, gasping, moaning, and mewing as her and Emma found a steady pace between them.

Regina went to rub her thighs together, yearning from any kind of reprieve when Ruby stopped her, shaking her head. It took her a few times before she found her voice.

"Don't Regina," she sighed before throwing over her shoulder. "Emma, can I?"

Emma thrusted hard into Ruby who arched her back and cried out. The Savior smirked and glanced over to her bound fiancée.

"That's up to Regina," she replied.

Ruby caught Regina's gaze, her eyes pleading as she asked, "May I?"

The question, though she'd never admit it, did things to her. Her inner muscle pulsed at the thought of Ruby's mouth of her. This probably wasn't what Emma had in mind when she hatched this plan but even the Savior seemed focused on what may or may not happen.

So when the former queen nodded, opening her legs just a bit to give Ruby more room, she watched her fiancée's reaction as Ruby's head dipped between her legs. The first strokes of her tongue on Regina's sex were tentative. She was exploring and experimenting, searching for her more sensitive areas, seeing what Regina responded to or what she didn't respond to. Occasionally she's break away to let out a moan or a strangled curse but she didn't go out of her way to make Regina feel like an outsider. She was building a bridge between Regina and Emma. And it didn't bother her one bit emotionally they were more focused on each other than her.

It was something to be respected. Because neither Regina nor Emma could do the same if the shoe was on the other foot.

Ruby's ministrations matched Emma's thrusts, flawlessly. And after awhile it seemed that Emma was guiding the wolf girl using the rhythm of her hips to show her what her fiancée liked. A few times Emma would give a command, telling Ruby what she wanted to see and how. But other than that, they found themselves in a wordless tangle of bodies.

Then Ruby broke the silence with a "Emma, I'm close."

And Regina arched her back off the bed, echoing her. Which only caused Emma to speed up and the careful rhythm they had created together was lost when first Ruby, then Regina went tumbling over the edge.

There was a whimper from Ruby as Emma eased out of her, the strap on magically disappearing and finding its way to the master bathroom's sink, just as Regina felt the ropes disappear. For a moment the trio laid on the bed in silence, each trying to catch their breath to speak. Surprisingly, it was Ruby that found her voice first.

"Um… wow…" she said, thinking on her choice of - well - word before she decided that wow was good enough. "Yeah, wow. I'm gonna go with that."

Emma laughed. "Wow is a good word for it."

Two sets of eyes fell on Regina and she rolled her eyes. "There are better words for what just happened here." She paused as her mind drew a blank. "I'm just having trouble thinking of any."

The younger women in her bed chuckled.

"Well, I think that's my cue," Ruby announced. "You two have some stuff to talk about. Is it safe to leave or do I have to sneak out of the window like Graham used to?"

Regina's eyes widened. "You knew about that?"

Ruby smirked. "Madam Mayor, everyone knew about that."

"The kid's with my folks, Rubes," Emma told her. "So long as you don't walk out of the house naked, you should be good."

"Alright," the tall brunette said as she dressed, her legs still a little shaky. "Well good luck."

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma replied.

Ruby shook her head and then nodded to Regina. "I was talking to her."

The former queen rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Lucas. That'll be all."

Ruby bowed. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Oh I do believe some of the pleasure was mine," she told her. And then Ruby was gone, closing the door behind her. Emma stared at the door for a few moments before turning back to Regina. "Emma," Regina said softly, holding out her arms as a calling to the blonde to come to her. Emma complied, snuggling up into Regina's chest as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma could feel her placing kisses atop her head. "Emma, dear, how could you ever think I wouldn't want you?"

"I don't know," Emma uttered. "I know I've been called away from you a lot lately, and I've seen how that can drive people apart." Emma paused to take a breath and still the tears threatening to spill. "I'm just always afraid that you are going to turn around and want to leave me."

"Emma, that's not going to happen." Regina moved her hand to stroke Emma's hair. "You asked me to marry you, giving me the choice to walk away if I wanted. And if you would have been anyone else, I would have." She paused to take a deep, centering breath.

"I'm sorry," Emma quietly said before Regina could continue, confusing the brunette.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I killed your soulmate." Regina rolled her eyes, though Emma couldn't see it from her position.

"Robin was never truly my soulmate, dear. And as for killing him, you did what you had to do to protect our family. It was not your fault he decided to side with Zelena." Regina gently got Emma to tip her head up so she could look her in the eye. "They were going to kill Henry and me, you saved us, even as the Dark One." She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Emma's forehead since she couldn't reach her lips. "I never want you to feel guilty about that again, understand?" Emma nodded. "A true soulmate does what you did. I will always be grateful that you keep saving me. I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you too Gina," Emma muttered as her eyes fluttered closed, the beat of Regina's heart against her ear lulling her into sleep and aided by the alcohol in her system.


End file.
